I'm a Hazard
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: Kagome's life always seemed like it would be normal, that nothing could ever go wrong. Life took a turn for the worse and things just seemed to get more horrible than the next. Full Desc. Inside
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the Inuyasha characters, this story line is mine.

_Summary:_ Kagome's life always seemed like it would be normal, that nothing could ever go wrong. She had lots of friends, was one of the many popular girls, but young kids really know nothing of what popularity is. She had loving parents, got everything that she ever needed and more. A few years later, she had a baby brother born and things started vanishing from what she had, her parents started to fight and she often got involved. In Jr. High she began losing friends, and all her rich friends moved to a special school. Once in High School her parents spent less and less on things she needed, she began getting abused, at school and home, and things just got worse. She took up a horrible habit. There's only one person that can help her, but can they get over their childhood feuds to see that they are in love? Or will he mess things up more and let her slip further into her horrible world?

**Character Information**

A brief run down of the characters.

Kagome;

Age: 16

Sexuality: Unsure

Group: Outcast

Sesshomaru;

Age: 23

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Teacher

Inuyasha;

Age: 17

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Popular/Rich

Miroku;

Age: 17

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Popular/Rich

Kouga;

Age: 18

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Jock/ish/Rich

Naraku;

Age: 18

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Jock/ish/Rich

Hojou;

Age: 18

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Rich/Brat(s)

Sango;

Age: 17

Sexuality: Mostly Heterosexual

Group: Popular/Rich

Kikyou;

Age: 17

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Group: Rich/Brat(s)

Souta;

Age: 11

Sexuality: Undetermined

Group: Rich/Brat(s)

I'm a Hazard

Chapter 1

_Kagome-tsuki_

_Dedicated to all those who have fucked up my life and never spoke to me again..._

"You are a little slut aren't you?" was the husky voice of the man above the girl with raven black hair and eyes the color of chocolate, "Scream out, scream out your pain.. Or if you're even enjoying this." He hissed into her ear.

Kagome palsied under the body above her, she hated him, she wasn't happy about this, she had never given her consent to him. But they had all like this, forced. Well, she had been forced to say that she wanted it, only a few moments before did she beg for him to fuck her. Her eyes closed tightly, just remembering her first time, and since then she was used. This is why she hated teachers, they all seemed to look at her like some sort of prize, or she was just seen as an easy fuck. All the others of the school seemed to think that too, so no one cared when she went missing out of nowhere or was called by a teacher. She hated everyone here, but she remained silent and submissive. Kagome let out a cry of protest, and received a hard hit to her face, causing a red mark of a hand to be left there. She felt her cheek sting, it was going to bruise.

"Is this how you please your boyfriend, Higurashi? Scream for me.. Scream for your boyfriend..."

She had forgotten that he was her boyfriend, yes, she dated him but never wanted to go this far, much less in a classroom on his desk. She was in his class but a few moments ago, and she was told to stay after, everyone knew what was going to happen, but she didn't. She sobbed more, tears falling down her cheeks and she screamed out 'teacher', what he wanted to hear, it was not a scream of pleasure. She was thanking God for sound proof walls, but she wished he had made this man above her a woman.

"Good girl, I'll finish you up now..." she heard whispered into her ear before she felt teeth dig into her skin and she screamed more, screaming her obvious pain.

His teeth soon punctured her skin, drawing blood, it was times like this when she had wished demons from stories were real. Mortal teeth weren't meant to puncture skin, when they did they'd have to be biting pretty hard. She closed her eyes, on the verge of passing out with pain, she felt herself nodding off. He had been hurting her the whole time, trying to find many ways to cause her walking falter and make her bleed. She felt him slam into her still sensitive walls, pounding as hard as he possibly could. She let out a small whimper before she completely went out of it, no longer feeling what was happening with her body.

She felt a sharp slap on her face, her teacher/boyfriend had finished up with her, she whimpered softly feeling him grab her black locks and toss her from the desk. _'Damn young teachers, damn them all to Hell.' _She thought to herself with a small hiss in the back of her throat. She crawled over to her clothes and started dressing herself, starting with white lace panties that she had gotten from one of her teacher/boyfriends, her parents never spent anything on her anymore. They said they didn't have money for trivial things and she honestly felt that's what was the deal. She soon slipped on her short black skirt while hearing the teacher snicker in the background of her thoughts. _Why won't you die...? Why can't you leave me alone? Why me..?_ She thought with tears now stinging her eyes as she pulled on her dark blue shirt which brushed over her cheek. She moved cold delicate fingers up to her cheek and ran it down the swollen cheek, feeling the swell now forming itself upon her cheek.

"Get yourself to class now Higurashi, tell your other teacher that you were getting help on your assignment." He said calmly, straightening up the room, "And Higurashi, I do love you, you know? I don't see why you can't enjoy my presence as I enjoy yours.."

Kagome bit her tongue to fight back a snap of response and she bowed a bit, "Yes, teacher... I'll let her know," was spoke through gritted teeth, "I do enjoy your presence, I do love you too..." she spoke, she was spewing lies left and right. Almost everything she said was a lie.

She grabbed her books that were on a desk and clutched them closely to her chest. Only a few more hours until she could go home, though that wasn't better. She'd have to cook, clean every room in the house, do her homework and then go through abuse for the family's stress relief. Her parents yelled at each other if she was not around, they smacked her and found other ways to hurt her. She lightly ran her finger down the marking on her cheek, causing pain temporarily until she could get home.

In class when she arrived, she knew all eyes were on her, there was the mark on her cheek and they obviously were all snickering. They knew she never wanted to have her virginity taken, they enjoyed the thought of her struggling against the teachers, but somehow she still took them as boyfriends. She looked to her teacher, walking up and saying what she was told to and then took her seat. She laid her head on the desk that she sat at and sobbed softly, on the desk was written 'slut', 'whore', and random little insults that they could think of. She only had them for boyfriends because she felt secure, but now, she wasn't so sure.

The sound of the other students whispering filled her ears, and she refrained from crying more than she already was.

"_She deserved to be fucked hard..."_

"_Yeah, the little slut can't get herself a real boyfriend and she's stuck with dating teachers.."_

"_Well, at least they can shut the girl up, she hasn't spoken to anyone since freshmen year."_

"_Yeah, why did she have to come to this school?"_

"_Because her parent's can't afford shit, she wears old clothes if you didn't notice..."_

Kagome only trembled a bit before drowning everything out, only a few more hours till she could leave. If she could hold out a bit longer.

"Kagome! _Kagome!_" a shrill voice called out from downstairs.

Kagome only let out a small sound of protest as she had been woken from her nap, didn't she have time to herself today? She groggily sat up, her father wasn't home yet, so that's why she was upset, her mother that is. She had no idea why the woman would scream for her right now, she had time to take a nap and do school work.

"Get your ass down here you worthless girl!"

"Coming Mother!" she called out and rubbed her eyes before running hand through her dull black locks, she'd need to wash her hair again.

Kagome made her way downstairs, her eyes focused on the ground and stayed there. Her mother never really tolerated anything that seemed like she'd defy her. Looking up would seem like a challenge and she'd get no mercy.

"You're transferring schools! Can't focus? I bet it's cause you skip most of your classes to get fucked? Isn't that right?" Kagome's mother hissed.

"Yes ma'am... I honestly turn in the work though--"

"No! Don't you talk unless asked a question, you fucking worthless girl! You are costing so much money, go to your room and do whatever you do. There will be new rules since you are going to a new school, you'll hear them once your father gets home."

"Yes ma'am..." she whispered and then hurried from her mother's sight. She was going to protest that Souta had more than she did, so why could they not afford that simple thing?

Kagome passed her brother's room, where he had some friends and more expensive stuff than she did. She wasn't allowed to look into his room, nor anyone else's, but it wasn't her fault if they left the door open. She gave a small sigh and slipped into her room and closed the door behind her. She dug through drawers, finding what she was looking for and she plopped herself onto the bed. She had a blade in her hand, one she managed to find with hard effort. She sighed as the cold blade touched her skin, she ran the blade down in her arm in a long cut. She let the blood slip from her arm, just relaxing a bit. Sure it stung, but, she enjoyed it. She had taken this up not too long ago, and she was finding new ways to cut and harm herself without many noticing.

She cleaned up her arm and slipped out from her room, to "her" bathroom. The bathroom was shit, it was only as good as she could fix it. Right now, she had managed to get it working better than the main bathroom, which was really neat looking. Though her bathroom looked like shit, it worked better. She stripped herself from her clothes and stepped into the mucky looking shower, tinted a light yellow color. She turned on the water and allowed hot water to hit her flesh and run light trails down her pale skin. The cut as well as her cheek were stinging, but she didn't care. She liked this pain better than other pain.

Kagome grabbed the shampoo, moving fast to get done before she was yelled at for wasting water. She loved this part about being home more than anything, she got to relax for a bit before she was hit and whipped. She had done nothing today to provoke her parent's anger. She cleaned the whole house, had dinner ready, everything that she normally had to do. She closed her eyes tight and let out another sigh, the soap ran over the cut, stinging badly, nothing compared to the pain that was going to come later. She always felt something good was going to happen, but it always got worse.

"P-Please Daddy... I did everything I could possibly do... Please, can't I just go to my room? Everyone else gets punished to their--"

"You are not everyone else Kagome, you will address me as Father or sir, never daddy," the large man said before smacking Kagome hard upon the face and she was tossed aside, crashing into a chair which caused her to trip and hit her head on another chair.

"You're cleaning that up girl, then go to bed, you're going to your new school tomorrow."

She gave a small nod, whispering her submission to her father as she had her mother. She had hurt her ankle but it was nothing too bad, rising to her feet she frowned to herself. Why were they like this? She had never done anything to them, and all Souta did was act like a fucking brat and he got everything. She felt tears start stinging her eyes again and she picked up the chairs and cleaning off any markings that were made from her being thrown around.

She would have stomped up to her room, but everyone else was sleeping, or trying to. She was allowed to make no sound whatsoever when they were trying to sleep. She made her way to a door... This room was hers, and no one ever went in, and she was never allowed in theirs. Sure, they could have went in her room anytime they pleased, but, they said it was cursed or something.

She climbed on her bed and curled up under her covers, they were rich, they just didn't want to spend the money on her. The only expensive thing they had ever gotten her was a cell phone, and she was allowed to do anything with that. She frowned, what had she done? She closed her eyes and then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She was just thinking about what she could have done to make her parents like they were about her. Why was it that Souta got everything and she was neglected, treated like a slave? _They hate you, you asked once, remember? They said bluntly that you were an accident, that you were never meant to happen. They hate you, they love Souta, they had planned for him. But not you, you are a mistake..._ She hissed softly at her thoughts that spoke before she slept.

Her dreams were of how she was hated, why was she just hated by everyone? She had friends before, didn't she? Then soon, she was made an outcast of everything, she was not allowed near anyone. That was when she was dating older men, teachers no less, her teachers. None seemed to be able to control their sex drive, she hated it.

The morning was no better, she woke at five o' clock in the morning, groggy with her horrible dreams and she made her way downstairs. She started up breakfast for them, she made some eggs, toast, waffles, and had a glass of orange juice. For herself she made some toast and went back upstairs.

She made her way to her room, grabbing some clothes and heading to her bathroom. She prepared herself for a new day, maybe even them would not ignore her and treat her like shit. She was preparing all she could for this new school, but she had nothing lovely, nothing really her "age". She hated the fact that she had any clothes, and Souta, he had about two closets full. She hissed softly to herself, why did she have to be so horrible? Why did she have to be born? She was an accident like they said.

Kagome hurried down the stairs, she had her books and cell phone with her, just to get out of the house before they wanted anything more. She knew where the new school was after looking over the address and on a map, she didn't have much time to do that either, since the map was her father's. She pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number and then headed on her way to school.

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's me dear... Yes, I heard that woman with you.. I just wanted to say that... This is over, just go fuck who you want.." she said into the phone, though she gained some odd stares from some of the people passing her while she walked. She was quick to hang up, she didn't want him to beg to her, and after a few hours he'd be over it and fucking someone else.

She was beginning to dread this day more than she had yesterday, she could tell the day would take a turn for the worse. With the honk of a horn behind her, she looked back to see some students goofing around and laughing. What was so funny about honking the horn at someone and then not even knowing them? What if they didn't jump? What if they just looked back. Was that funny? She shook her head mentally, honestly, she had a lot to learn about what was funny and what wasn't. She and them had different views, always.

She pulled her books tighter to her chest and continued on her way to the school, which was long and boring. She had a few men try to pick up on her, telling them that she was taken and that was a lie. She had just dumped her boyfriend, she didn't need him. She needed someone though, she just wished that there would be that one someone to be protective and not just looking for a fuck. There were none nowadays, only friends truly cared, and, she had none. Once she snapped from her thoughts, she stared at the school with almost wide eyes.

She was going to dread this day, she had came upon the school, and wanted to turn back. This was one of those rich schools, she groaned inwardly and started toward the school. First impressions were never her thing, and she already got angry glares from all the beautiful girls of the school. Why? She was an ugly hideous thing, scarred, marked and bruised. The only good thing was, she had covered it with make-up, so then why were they glaring at her?

She wasn't feeling welcomed at all to this school, she should just turn and run now. That's what she was going to do, she turned on her heel but was suddenly on the ground as she made impact with another human being.

"Why don't you watch--" the voice started, and she cowered, covering her head with her arms, her books were long gone and laying on the ground around the two.

"Holy shit... Kagome? Oh Gods, Kagome, it is you..." the voice said before laughing, "Well, you turned out to be some piece of work. And, you're going to my school, now you can corrupt the rest with your stupid..."

Kagome blinked, how did this person know her name, and they were clearly making fun of her, not like everyone else didn't though.

"E-Excuse me? Do I _know_ you?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she finally looked up at the smiling face in front of her.

"I'm hurt Kagome, you don't remember me... I'm Inuyasha, we used to play together all the time when we were little. Wait, why are you cowering? The Kagome I knew never cowered.." He said, crossing his arms and looking at her with concern in his amber eyes. Heck, he never really let this much emotions of caring come for anyone. Only friends, but, not even they saw as much as Kagome at that moment.

"That Kagome is dead..." she said, her eyes traveling to the ground, "I am glad to see you again Inuyasha! I really--"

"Look me in the eyes when you talk..."

She only stared at the ground more intensely before her eyes traveled up to his eyes, "I am really glad to see you again Inuyasha! I've missed you, and, everyone..."

Inuyasha was studying Kagome, something wasn't right with her, she wasn't as she used to be. She was cowering, looking away, it was like she was beat into a slave.

"Kagome, what happened?"

She smiled and shook her head a bit, "Nothing.. Well, no, I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning, nothing that big..." she said before grabbing her stuff, "I am new, like you said... Would you mind showing me around Inuyasha?"

"Nope, not at all, I'll show you around and we can go see everyone else. Even my dumb ass brother, he goes here, he's a teacher, can you believe that?"

Kagome had jumped slightly, hearing teacher and then gave a nod about him saying he'd take her to everyone else. Inuyasha noticed that she had jumped, as if she was nervous about 'teacher'. Did she have something against teachers?

Inuyasha smirked to Kagome and then took her hand, leading her to the front door and a girl hissed angrily.

"That new girl! I hate her, she took Inuyasha away, I was going to have him this time, I really was!" She said with a small scream of anger, "I bet she planned to run into him, acting all timid and getting him to show her around. She's not innocent and timid, timid my ass..." the girl hissed more and then stomped herself into the school, heading to her first class with a face scary enough to have Death himself scared to death.

Kagome was pleased to hear about Inuyasha and everyone, and dodged questions that could reveal what she had been up to at her old school. She was good at lying, but never to her parents. Everyone else was okay to lie to. Inuyasha sensed her fear, her uneasiness, she was lying too. He didn't want to pester her about it, he was going to be nice to her, but that moment she made a comment that offended him. She had said he was her guard dog when she was little.

"And you're a stupid little whore..." he snapped in reply and noticed how she stopped moving, tears now threatening her eyes.

She didn't want to say a word, she should have known that even he would have changed. He called her a whore.

"No, Kagome... Don't cry, I didn't mean it like that.. I just got upset, don't cry..." he said, trying to get her to listen. But she kept on drowning him out, her face growing more and more distraught.

Kagome looked at him before running off into the halls and he sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for him to apologize about.

---

_A/N: _Well, I had inspiration to write another story, though I tend to get over my head with writings. I will only be working on five fictions before continuing anymore. "Demonic Love", "My Kagome", "Scars of Agony", "A Loving Hate", and this one, "I'm a Hazard"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the Inuyasha characters, this story line is mine.

_Summary:_ Kagome's life always seemed like it would be normal, that nothing could ever go wrong. She had lots of friends, was one of the many popular girls, but young kids really know nothing of what popularity is. She had loving parents, got everything that she ever needed and more. A few years later, she had a baby brother born and things started vanishing from what she had, her parents started to fight and she often got involved. In Jr. High she began losing friends, and all her rich friends moved to a special school. Once in High School her parents spent less and less on things she needed, she began getting abused, at school and home, and things just got worse. She took up a horrible habit. There's only one person that can help her, but can they get over their childhood feuds to see that they are in love? Or will he mess things up more and let her slip further into her horrible world?

I'm a Hazard

Chapter 2

_Kagome-tsuki_

_Dedicated to my beloved Joel Robert Tauchin, my ex boyfriend I never got to say my final good bye to..._

_Have fun in college..._

_I'll always be sorry for what I did..._

Why did no one know how she felt?

_'How could he?' _Kagome thought as she ran blindly through the halls, _'Even if he doesn't know... How could he say that to me? We are friends, right? No, I don't have any friends...'_ Her thoughts brought a small hiss from her lips and tears slipped down her pale face, streaking only a bit of the cover up make-up she wore. Why did it have to be her anyway? Was she some amusement for the Goddesses and Gods to laugh at? Or whatever

higher deity there was. She was just their sick amusement, her life was Hell, everything was messed up. Why not another girl?

She let out a sharp sob, she was a slut wasn't she? She had dated at least five teachers before coming here, each one had fucked her, some were soft, hard. A shudder ran down her spine as her feet set their own course. Her eyes trailed the ground, oblivious to where she was going. And she never saw it coming, that was the one last thing she would have expected. Not really.

She made impact with a strong body, she would have toppled back if comforting arms did not catch a hold around her small body. She stayed sobbing upon this person's chest, she didn't dare look up yet, she had no idea who it was either. She soon found her head being lifted, but no on her own accord, a hand had slipped under her chin. She looked at the person before her with tear soaked eyes, her vision slightly blurred. She knew who this was though, she was more sure than anything.

"Fluffy...?" she murmured her pet name for one of her old friends. Like Inuyasha, this person was her friend, and she had given them all nicknames or pet names really. Inuyasha was Puppy or Koinu, which often insulted him. And his brother's was Fluffy, far more offending than Inuyasha's.

She saw a smile crack on the delicate lips upon Fluffy's lips, it was him wasn't it? Tears spilled down in slow agonizing lines down her cheek, they weren't for her sorrow of the topic that had just past moments ago between and another one of her friends.

"Yes Kagome? Did you just transfer? Why do you cry...?" The tone was soft and caring, unlike Inuyasha's. Inuyasha always seemed cocky and arrogant.

She lightly puffed out her small bottom lip, in a small puppy pout, tears still falling down her cheeks. That brought a bigger smile to the man in from the man in front of her. She knew he remembered that look.

"Koinu, he called me a whore..." she whispered softly before looking away, she knew he was more than angry at his younger brother. Sesshomaru had always been protective of Kagome, as had Inuyasha, but that didn't really matter at the present.

"Are you? Kagome, you shouldn't feel bad about something unless it's--" Sesshomaru stopped in mid sentence, she had started to sob again and he let out a small growl, what happened to the sweet Kagome he knew? Something had happened to make her so different from what he remembered, "Kagome, come with me..."

Yes, she had broken down in front of Sesshomaru, he knew her secret now, she couldn't help it. She had badly wanted to hide that from everyone, she wanted a new start, but she could never get it here. She gave a small nod to his words of following him, she walked with her eyes on the ground as she walked beside him. She could see him from the corner of her eyes, and that was enough. She was too ashamed of herself to even look him straight in the face. She could always ask why, but she never would get an answer, she was just a joke. She didn't deserve to live, she didn't want to live. She glanced up, seeing him come to a stop at a classroom, so this was where he was teaching, wasn't he? Wait, teaching?

She saw the keys in his hands and paled slightly, he was a teacher. She hated teachers, she couldn't hate him though. He opened the door slowly, torturing her with thoughts of a few days ago, he went in first and then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in the room. She let out a cry of protest, suddenly struggling out of a natural reaction and tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." she whispered as the door closed behind her and the hand still holding her arm. This was different though, arms wrapped around her, they were comforting and she sobbed her relief.

"Shush... Kagome, you don't need to cry, whatever happened will not happen again, I promise... I'll protect you."

Kagome blinked a bit, looking up at Sesshomaru, her pale pink lips slightly quivering as tears were soon threatening, she never cried at school, she only cried at home when no one was awake. Crying showed weakness, and she never wanted to, but somehow, she wasn't able to stop when she was going to start. This was no different, she had started and kept going, and now she could not stop. She felt fingers run through her black locks in an attempt to comfort her, and she gave a small smile though it was replaced with a frown.

"My teachers... I dated my teachers Sesshomaru... They all fucked me, hard and hit me... They hit me like everyone else..." she whispered before hiding her face on his chest.

Sesshomaru gently moved her head and leaned his own forward, closer to hers now, "I will not hurt you Kagome, I am a teacher, but I will not hurt you..."

"Fluffy, no.. I can't.. Not another teacher, I don't--" She had started to speak, her complaint of dating a teacher, and warm lips took her own. It was nice, relaxing, soft. None of her other kisses were like this, they were all filled with hunger, want, need, and lust.

Within that soft moment, her cell started ringing and she quickly pulled away from the kiss, making a one minute gesture and she answered the phone.

"Oh... Hey... I don't know, why would I know?"

Sesshomaru watched in silence as Kagome began speaking on the phone, he wondered to who.

"No, I don't fucking know, all you did was fuck me... Damn it, no. I dumped your ass this morning..."

He studied her face, noting that she was trying hard to stand up for herself, but soon she paled.

"N-No... I'm sorry... Dear, it's... I don't know where it is... Please don't call me anymore.." With that, Kagome ended the call and hid her phone away, and arms wrapped around her.

"I'll keep that from happening again Kagome..." She heard Sesshomaru whisper, placing his lips upon hers again, and kept the kiss sweet and innocent.

_'What am I doing...? I know he was my friend when I was little, I hardly know him now... I can't fight though, maybe he'll be different...'_

He fucked up big time, calling Kagome a whore. That moment, he realized she had changed more than he had realized. He was an idiot, something bad must have happened for her to be crying like that, why else? She was submitting, from what he could tell from just bumping into her. She had changed for the worse, but he could say that she grew right. She had the best damn body of all the females in this school, even better than Kikyou. He snickered at her name, that girl had been after him since he was in Jr. High, and he always told her off, after the occasional dates with her.

If there were one thing to say about him, it'd have to be player. He had been with so many girls at once, never got caught with it until Miroku blabbed. Inuyasha had figured Sango would have at least said something to them, but, he was surprised that she had never opened her mouth about it. He knew he was also known for cheating, but that made him craved more by girls. They wanted to tame his wild dog and leash him up so he could only stay with one girl. He knew Kikyou would try her hardest to get him, more than any other girl. Though, she'd have to learn that it was his choice, not hers.

He let out a sigh, now heading down the hall that Kagome had ran through, he would have to inform him about Kagome's change, how she no longer was that spunky girl that used to be their leader. She had demanded attention and for them to follow her, and of they didn't, she had her ways to get them to. She had always been a crafty bitch.

It was language like that which got him in trouble with her, but he was as sure as Hell wasn't going to stop, he couldn't if he tried, honestly. Or he just didn't try hard enough, and he had no reason to stop. His brow furrowed as he entered the hall, there was no sign of Kagome at all. Where had she gotten herself? That girl was going to get herself hurt in his mind, she didn't know this school, the girls were ruthless to the new ones, they always saw the new ones as threats. Heck, most of the new girls never fit in, unless they had some family connections with another student. That's how it went, the groups went with who their family was connected to. Kagome had connections with his, so that was good enough to include her in their "group", as far as everyone knew, she was already in the group. Their's had been of friendship far before, and that's how it had stayed.

He was relieved thinking of this, at least she wouldn't be a complete outcast, but seeing how things went earlier, she may not even want to go near them. _'Way to go Inuyasha, mess everything up for her on her first day...'_ No girl ever cried about that, unless. Unless they had been told they were for a long time, by people who she trusted. Her parents, they seemed like the only likely ones to be filling her head with that. Now, why was her parents saying that? He remembered them from when they were younger, they were always the nicest people he had ever met. What might have caused the change in them all?

He sighed and decided he'd talk to Sesshomaru how to apologize to her, he wanted her as a friend, heck, even more than a friend if he could get that lucky. But, she most likely hated him. He'd have to spend time with her, apologize, and learn more about this new Kagome. That was now a plan set in his head, Kagome would be his, and he'd give up being a player like he was, just for her.

A young girl walked up, okay, not that young. She was one of his little sweet hearts, now was the time to just let her off.

"Yume, I need to talk..."

"Why? Did I do something wrong? I can change, I promise!" She cried out, shocking Inuyasha, he honestly didn't expect that. But wasn't that the line people always used to break up?

"No, it's not you, it's got nothing to do with you. And since you already know, this is good bye." He said simply and left the distraught girl behind, obviously shocked too much to even understand what he meant that it had nothing to do with her.

He really felt no regret for letting her go, what had he seen in her? Sure, she looked good, had almost everything a guy wanted, but she was too "bouncy" and that was something she could never change, and besides, Kagome just seemed to be the object of his desires. _'Hah, look at you Inuyasha, head over heels in one day. I was her friend, so why doesn't that mean I can't get to know her? I can ask her out too, but, what if she doesn't want me? Yeah right, everyone wants you Inuyasha. Well, it's not like me to be like this, just gotta keep the cool.'_

What cool?

He made his way to the room, the window was tinted black so it was hard to see inside, but if he could have, he would have left right then and there. He pushed open the door, a look of deep contemplation upon his face, now normally, he never had such a look unless in class.

"Fluffy--"

There in front of him was Sesshomaru locked in a kiss with Kagome, a sweet yet hungry kiss on Sesshomaru's part. Inuyasha could tell Kagome was a bit reluctant of the kiss, but Sesshomaru was trying to work her into the kiss, get her to enjoy it. He felt his blood boiling, there had to be some reason that Kagome just ran into the arms of his brother and just locked lips with him. A low warning growl rose from his vocal cords making their way out loud enough to startle Kagome.

She snapped back into reality, she hadn't even noticed that she was kissing Sesshomaru, she had worked herself into a pickle. For the longest time she could remember as a child, she had a crush on Inuyasha, but he always made fun of her. Maybe they were not to be, she turned her head slightly, away from Sesshomaru. She felt lips lightly kiss her neck in a gentle touch of compassion; that was something she had not felt for awhile. The look of anger was enough to tell her that Inuyasha was jealous.

"K-Koinu... Fluffy?" She spoke moving away from Sesshomaru, suddenly torn between the two. Why did this have to happen?

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on his brother, he was trying to help Kagome get used to him, he wanted her, but obviously his younger brother did as well. It was really up to Kagome more or less, he was trying to convince her to come to him though, he could see her inner conflict and his eyes had gone soft for only her. His brother still was glaring at him and he inwardly smirked. _'Let's see if you can still get Kagome with that face.. Will you stay loyal long enough for her if she chooses me?'_

Inuyasha glared darkly at Sesshomaru, his amber colored eyes moving slowly to Kagome, her conflict was clearly written across her face and eyes. He took a tender step forward, showing her that he really did care for her, it was a look of longing that made him seem like a true puppy. That look melted her heart, but now, she was stuck. Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?

She closed her eyes for a moment, as if playing a game to pick whomever her thoughts landed on last. She gave a small sigh, finally giving up her useless attempt at trying to pick that way and opened her chocolate brown eyes that were now brimmed with tears of frustration.

"Sesshomaru, Fluffy, you're a teacher..." she started with much difficulty at finding her words, and she gazed into his eyes, "I can't, not.. Not again..."

She turned her face from Sesshomaru, her eyes now on Inuyasha and she gave a smile. Inuyasha was cheering with victory, he had finally beaten his brother. He had gotten the girl that he wanted, that his brother wanted, and he was not showing any remorse. Inuyasha's brow twitched, what was wrong with Sesshomaru? He showed nothing after losing Kagome, did he not want her?

Sesshomaru knew it wasn't going to last long, Kagome would come to him in tears, it'd be a few days at the most, but she would come to him.

For a few days it remained quiet, nothing happening to Kagome at school, but home was another story. Nothing was different at home, except for the fact that she wasn't allowed home until nine, Souta had friends over every day and they didn't want to seem like a horrid family. They kept her out, thinking that it was her fault it was so horrid, there was only one good thing about it all: She spent more time with Inuyasha and less time being bossed around by her little brother and family.

Things with Inuyasha were going smoothly, he cared for her, was interested in her and learning about her. He knew almost everything about her, except for the beatings and various other mistreatments at home. She liked him honestly, but they were not a couple, after that day with Sesshomaru, he just said he wanted to get and know her. That was fine to her, she liked this better so she would know him way better than any girl before she went out with him.

Sesshomaru as well knew as much as Inuyasha, she had to admit she didn't feel right, it was like she was seeing them both since she went places with them just as friends. She knew her guilt would eventually fall on her and she'd have to admit this.

Kagome had yet to meet Sango and Miroku, another pair of friends from her younger years, both were in another country studying harder there. She envied them, or they were fucking most of the time, Inuyasha had made that comment to her and she remembered distinctly giving him a glare.

She was currently traveling the halls, looking for Inuyasha, he had promised to take her out to lunch, and get her a gift, though she did insist that it was not needed. Kagome wore plain jeans, a dulled blue color and her shirt was red, the sleeves at her shoulders and lightly torn and old looking. It wasn't her fault she never got new clothes, she got her mother's old ones, or some people they didn't even know. She felt gross about the old worn clothes that she had, but at least she had something. Brown eyes scanned the scenery for Inuyasha, she moved from the hall to the Commons, where they ate, and spotted him in the courtyard. She frowned, wondering why he had come here.

She took a few steps forward, she was more confused than anything at the moment, she wasn't even as curious as confused. She soon took her slow pace to a light jog before she reached the window, she had arrived at the worst timing.

Brown eyes filled with tears, her breath caught in her throat and never wanting to leave. She shook her head, trying to tell herself that it was not true, what she was seeing was an illusion. She bewailed for never listening to Sesshomaru, from the open window that she never noticed her cry was carried to Inuyasha's ears. She was off though, running to Sesshomaru's office. _'It wasn't like we were official.. Or were we? Why does it hurt so much...?'_

Inuyasha never had a chance, Kikyou had thrown herself all over him and forced him to kiss her. He had pulled away in time to her the cry of Kagome and when he turned his head, he saw her back and she was retreating to some place, most likely to Sesshomaru. But, they weren't together, they had just been going on dates and getting to know one another. One could say that was official, but what was really? He growled softly, clutching Kikyou by the shoulders, it was over for them; himself and Kagome that is. He would keep their friendship if he could salvage that much from her.

"Sure Kikyou, let's go out..." Kagome was cheating on him with Sesshomaru anyway, his brother had told him of his dates with Kagome. Inuyasha was oblivious to the fact that Kagome didn't know they were a couple at all.

Kagome rushed into Sesshomaru's office, more like slamming herself into the door before fumbling with the key that she was given. She heard the click and pulled the key from the door and pushed the door open with desperation and then slammed it shut behind her and locked it again. Why did she feel so bad? She felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. He said only her, just her and no other girl. That's why, he said that he was only going to be for her. She let out a small wail and moved to Sesshomaru's desk, opening the drawer she found an item of relief. She pulled it out and slit her arms open, as well as her wrist. She resisted the urge to scream, the feeling of her skin slicing under her hurt more when going fast. She felt the layers of skin break one by one, the sound in her head was of a slick slice of paper.

She started to hyperventilate out of her desperation again, she moved from the desk and watched as the blood began to pool into a large bead threatening to spill from her wrists. She let it spill, the blood suddenly rushing from the gashes and she gasped for air. She soon went into a daze, her eyes clouded with an unexplainable emotion and she lifted her arm to her mouth, her tongue lightly poking from her lips and running along the trailing blood. The taste was of metal, like a chain she once tasted, but not so much as it tasted a bit musky. She could never explain the taste.

She ran her tongue up to the cut and ran her tongue over that until the blood had vanished for only a second, the blood returned to her wrist and she soon dropped to the ground, a pool of blood had started to form already. Wrists were not the smartest place to cut, they bled most, and right now, she didn't care if she died of blood loss. She lost all feeling and closed her eyes as she moved herself into a laying position onto the cold tiled floor, blood pooling around her.

Inuyasha went to get Sesshomaru after telling Kikyou that he accepted her offer.

"Fluffy... Kagome and I broke up.. Have you seen her? Is she okay?" He started, once seeing Sesshomaru in the hall.

"No, but I'm sure she is fine, I gave her the key to my office if she needed anything or if she wanted time to herself..."

"Okay, you do know that she cuts... Right? When she is depressed, or so she told me, and I'm pretty sure she's upset..." Inuyasha said, his voice growing soft.

"No, you idiot! Why didn't you follow her!" Sesshomaru hissed before taking into a run, followed by Inuyasha.

They got to the office in no time, one minute from the time Kagome had cut herself, which was not long enough for her to lose so much blood where she'd have to be in the hospital. Sesshomaru got out his key and opened the door, but he soon regretted doing that action. He regretted everything that he had allowed to happen in the past week.

Inuyasha stared in shock as Kagome lay on the ground, bloodied and still bleeding, she was crumpled up in an odd position of sitting and laying down.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru hissed at his brother, but he did not budge, "Leave now, you're the one who did this to her."

"No, I am still her friend and I'm going to help her..."

Kagome awoke in a room, this room was not even close to one she had seen before. This room was dark black, the window had black curtains and everything seemed to be painted black. She was sitting on a king sized bed which had black sheets, she let out a small groan, feeling completely weak. _'That's right... I cut my wrists, didn't I?'_ She sat up, with much trouble, her wrists were weak and was she. She let out a small groan and collapsed back onto the bed. She was dizzy, she felt she had a fever and she felt like she was going to throw up.

The door cracked open and Sesshomaru entered, he smiled at her before walking over and sitting beside her and idly running fingers through her hair.

"You gave us quiet a scare Kag, I called your parents and let them know you'd be staying with me for a few days, they seemed more than relieved."

Kagome gave a mental wince and smiled at Sesshomaru, "Who? I only see you Sesshomaru... Yeah, they don't like me home much, my brother is most likely having a friend sleep over, so that works out..." she whispered.

"Inuyasha and I, he still wants to be your friend, you should just keep him as a friend if nothing more..." he said, Inuyasha slipped into the room, a tray of food in his hands.

"Kagome, I'm sorry... I made you some soup, and here's some water to make you feel better... I really am, I swear it. I'll leave you two alone now..." That sentence was filled with so much hate to his brother, he always did win, didn't he?

Kagome smiled, saying nothing more and she hugged Sesshomaru when Inuyasha left them again, she received a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Eat up Kagome, and be sure to drink your water... I'll be back in later to get you out so you can do other things than just sleep here." Sesshomaru said softly and he helped Kagome sit up so she didn't have to use her wrists to try and sit up. He placed the tray in front of Kagome, kissing her cheek again and then leaving her to herself.

_'What have I done?'_

---

_A/N: _My last "I'm a Hazard" chapter until at least Sunday, "My Kagome" will be added when it's done, when that is, I have no real idea.. I'm sorry, but school is finally here...


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the Inuyasha characters, this story line is mine.

_Summary:_ Kagome's life always seemed like it would be normal, that nothing could ever go wrong. She had lots of friends, was one of the many popular girls, but young kids really know nothing of what popularity is. She had loving parents, got everything that she ever needed and more. A few years later, she had a baby brother born and things started vanishing from what she had, her parents started to fight and she often got involved. In Jr. High she began losing friends, and all her rich friends moved to a special school. Once in High School her parents spent less and less on things she needed, she began getting abused, at school and home, and things just got worse. She took up a horrible habit. There's only one person that can help her, but can they get over their childhood feuds to see that they are in love? Or will he mess things up more and let her slip further into her horrible world?

I'm a Hazard

Chapter 3

_Kagome-tsuki_

_'What have I done?'_

She was here at Sesshomaru's house, plus the bastard who called her a whore. Was he really a bastard though? He didn't know, she didn't want to forgive him though. She glared at his back as he left the room and her own eyes slid down to her wrists.

"You... Wrapped them up?"

"Yes, I couldn't have you bleeding to death, now could I?" she heard Sesshomaru speak softly, she gave a solemn nod, resisting the urge to rip off the bandages.

She looked at Sesshomaru's face, it was drawn upon his features that he was worried, and it showed compassion. But the look of want made her shudder, she didn't want to be having sex any time soon. It had all been rape, her first time anyway, and she had learn to take it. Every time they wanted more she just complied, but never fighting. If Sesshomaru had told her that he wanted her, she'd comply, even if she didn't want to. Sex was bad, that's what she told herself and she never knew pleasure in her sex.

Her own face showed nothing of her thoughts, arms wrapped around her and his lips were upon her neck, kissing it softly. She sat stiff and unmoving, she had no sensitive spots. Sesshomaru was looking for some, but she showed none. She enjoyed the feeling of him soon trailing teeth down her skin, she bit her bottom lip to keep from making sounds. Her thoughts trailed to Inuyasha, he didn't cheat on her, he obviously liked that Kikyou girl more than herself. She couldn't let him back in, she had a crush on him and he tore her heart apart.

Sesshomaru soon moved his lips to her ear and lightly nibbled on it, he had purposely told Kikyou that Inuyasha liked her, and that he was available. Kagome and Inuyasha never announced anything, Inuyasha was taking too long so he made his move. He set a precise time, and it all had worked. Kagome was his, and Inuyasha believed that Kagome was cheating on him when they just went out to talk about what was happening at her house. Though, he'd never tell Inuyasha that nothing happened between them. The worse he thought happened meant the better it would be for him.

Kagome stifled a small moan of pleasure, cursing her body for reacting and she felt herself pushed back onto the bed. Her heart began pounding in fear, she didn't want to alert Sesshomaru though. His hands trailed up her shirt, lightly gripping her firm breasts and gently massaging them. This did nothing for her, she didn't moan, she held back her tears as he continued. Soon, he was gripping harder, trying to get her to make any sort of noise. She let out a startled cry, but it was muffled by Sesshomaru's lips.

Inuyasha was against the door, listening and hearing what was going on. She had been with Sesshomaru, it hurt his pride, he liked her. More than words could say. He sighed softly to himself and got his cell. He dialed Kikyou's number and waited silently, wanting to see if she was able to go out with him.

Sesshomaru's right hand slowly trailed down Kagome's stomach, slipping down into her pants and into her underwear.

"We're gonna get you some new clothes Kags..." he whispered into her ear before licking it softly and busying himself with sucking on the earlobe.

She had tears in her eyes still, she closed her eyes to hide her fear and tears that were threatening to fall. She felt his fingers lightly rub against her folds, causing a small whimper to leave her lips and it provoked him to slip a single finger into her swollen pussy. She let out a scream and tried to push him away, kicking and squirming as much as she could. She was having flashbacks of the first time, she hated her first time more than anything. And being weak with her blood loss, she only managed to hold this up for a short time before giving into her body's want for rest.

Sesshomaru kept this up though, only for a second longer before taking his fingers out of her, keeping them in her pants. He snuggled up against her neck, and kissed her softly. He felt bad for causing her to freak out under him, and that only meant he needed to work with her until she felt comfortable.

"I'm sorry Kags... I went too fast, I want you to like it, not hate it.. I'm sorry..." he spoke softly, and his free arm wrapped around her.

"No... I'm sorry, it's my fault... I just, can't like it..." she whispered softly.

"It takes time... Don't worry."

"You insensitive jerk! Get back here!" Kagome screamed, a laughing boy running down the hall, trying to avoid being tackled by the girl.

She had been staying at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house after school and they weren't seeing much of Inuyasha unless he was fighting with Kagome. He and Kagome were having a bit of a grudge match, fighting every second they could. Series of swears and name calling came from each other, and neither seemed to give up.

"Never! You don't need it slut!"

"Inuyasha! Get your ass back here! Me and Sesshomaru are going somewhere tonight!" she screamed and Inuyasha stopped in his place.

Kagome was not expecting him to stop and she slammed into his back, sending them both toppling forward and Kagome landing on top of Inuyasha's back.

"Ow... Inuyasha... Why did you do that! God, you ass... What the heck is your problem?" she hissed softly as she snatched back the article of clothing.

Inuyasha stayed quiet, sure, Kagome and Sesshomaru had been together for a few days, but Sesshomaru was seeing a girl on the side. One that he could fuck, Kagome was still scared of having anyone touch her intimately. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, Sesshomaru had two dates tonight then. He did hate himself for not telling her, she just was going to get hurt more. He couldn't love her, like he did, but he had Kikyou. She'd find things out, and this is what he got for snooping anyway.

"It's nothing bitch, get off of me now, I have to get going to see Kikyou." He said, growling at Kagome.

"Whatever.." she hiss, slamming his head on the ground with her hand and using his head as support to stand.

She started down the hall into Sesshomaru's room to change, leaving a frustrated Inuyasha behind her. She felt bad for treating him like that, but it always got out the frustration. She didn't know what was up with the two, but she wanted to find out. And Sesshomaru wasn't home yet, he said he was doing some correcting and

Kagome was on Sesshomaru's arm, smiling happily and he seemed a bit stiff, managing to get her into the club was easy, and getting them drinks. But he was meeting the other here, he'd have to get Kagome drunk and out of here, or convince her to go home. Finding a place to sit, Kagome moved off of his arm and sat down, taking her drink from Sesshomaru's hand. She didn't know that he got her an alcoholic drink, and he sat across from her.

She downed most of the drink out of being nervous, Sesshomaru didn't really notice that she seemed nervous, he was looking for the other girl. His eyes went to Kagome and slid her his drink.

"Fluffy...? What is this?" she asked softly, somewhat naïve to alcohol and what not.

"Just drink it dear..." He said, smiling at the girl. His drink was stronger and bound to get her drunk right off, he figured that she couldn't hold her liquor well.

She frowned a bit, feeling a bit weird now that he seemed to be pushing her aside. She gave a small sigh and took the drink, sipping at it while mentally wincing at the taste. She drank it slowly, wanting to finish it off so Sesshomaru would get them something to eat or whatever, he just didn't seem to be noticing her.

A few drinks later, Kagome was out of it, murmuring about Inuyasha having a fat ass, and that he was too full of himself for his own good, and betting his dick was small. Sesshomaru was amused, but not laughing. A woman walked up and planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, Kagome saw, and now was baffled, even in her drunken state.

"Sesshomaru! How could you!" she sobbed out pushed the other woman away, causing her to fall back and hit her head on the ground, nothing too serious.

She hissed softly at herself, she was stupid for thinking anyone would ever treat her right. She pulled out her cell and text messaged Sesshomaru 'It's over! I'm not going back to you ever!' and of course, she'd most likely forget this action later.

Running from the club managed to have her slam into someone, who? She didn't know and didn't care.

"Whoa, what do we have here...? Are you alright miss?"

---

_A/N: _Despite having hardly any reviews, I shall continue updates, maybe people just don't like reviewing. I've got about 300 visits... Short chapter, next should be longer though...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _I own none of the Inuyasha characters, this story line is mine.

_Summary:_ Kagome's life always seemed like it would be normal, that nothing could ever go wrong. She had lots of friends, was one of the many popular girls, but young kids really know nothing of what popularity is. She had loving parents, got everything that she ever needed and more. A few years later, she had a baby brother born and things started vanishing from what she had, her parents started to fight and she often got involved. In Jr. High she began losing friends, and all her rich friends moved to a special school. Once in High School her parents spent less and less on things she needed, she began getting abused, at school and home, and things just got worse. She took up a horrible habit. There's only one person that can help her, but can they get over their childhood feuds to see that they are in love? Or will he mess things up more and let her slip further into her horrible world?

I'm a Hazard

Chapter 4

_Kagome-tsuki_

_Dedicated to all those who have been cheated on and/or used in a relationship._

_It's happened to a lot of us._

"Whoa, what do we have here...? Are you alright miss?"

Kagome looked up in a slight daze, staring at the face of a man before her, she was in tears and they spilled down her cheeks. She didn't know who this person was, or she couldn't tell really.

"No... I'm not alright... I just wanna leave here..." she said, her tone cracked with sobs and she was trembling.

"Kagome, you're her aren't you?" _'The slut...'_ "I'm Hojou, from your school. I'll take you away from here. As long as you'll do me a few favors..."

"Anything..." she said, her hands moving to rub her eyes and she felt an arm move around her, leading her to the parking lot.

Inuyasha was in the club with Kikyou, he saw what had happened, and Kikyou had kept pulling him back to keep him from going to find Kagome, he had seen her leave. He knew she was drunk out of her mind, or from what he could tell, he wasn't sure. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Kikyou, more concerned for Kagome than anything at the moment.

Hojou led Kagome to his car, looking over her body from behind. She had a nice build, a nice small ass, and he bet the front was even better than what he could see now. He smirked to himself, he didn't know she was drunk though, but nonetheless, if she was as a big of a slut they said she was, he could get some serious shit from this girl.

"Kagome, love me... I'll help you whenever, wherever.. Babe, just do a few things for me, and promise to be mine forever.."

Kagome blinked, looking utterly confused, what did he mean? She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, "Hojou...?"

"Kagome, please..." he whispered softly into her ear.

"But..." she said, slightly taken back by the sad look he gave her, it really melted her up, "Okay Hojou..." she said softly, not noticing the look on his face.

"Good girl, babe..." he said, pulling her closer until they reached the car.

Hojou opened the back door for Kagome, allowing her to get in before moving in behind her. He smiled at her and pushed her against the seat and kissed her roughly, making a whimper escape temporarily before it was muffled. She felt his hands roaming her body, moving up to her breasts and she let out a small moan of displeasure. Hojou was a bit frustrated with the sound she made and he bit at her ear, hard. Kagome cried out loudly, whimpering with pain.

"You are lovely Kagome, I can just feel it... You promised me, this is one of the favors I want..." he said softly, hissing into her ear.

She gave a small nod, giving her consent, though in her blurred thought of mind, she had somewhat of an idea of what she was agreeing to, and then again, she wasn't. What was the favor? She felt him start ripping off what little of clothes she had on, it was a nice shirt, and bra, skirt, and panties, nothing much really. He ripped open the shirt, a few buttons popping off and ripping the bra off and breaking the clasp in the back.

She felt her skirt pulled off and same with her panties, it was more of a rush, she stiffened, he was going to do what they all did. She felt him pause, moving to take off his own clothing. She didn't move, watching him in the dulled light of the car, she wasn't looking forward to the feeling of him slamming into her. She didn't feel it rush it, it was gentle, slow, and almost caring. She relaxed and let out a small moan of pleasure, and he moved faster, gaining his own amount of pleasure. As he continued, Kagome was moaning loudly, not even knowing why as she started to feel more dazed. She felt the speed grow just a bit more, pumping into her faster and harder, drowning out her cries with his own before he released inside her, not caring if he could get her pregnant. Having her pregnant would just give her more of a reason to stay with him.

They were finished, and Hojou dressed, smiling to himself. He had gotten more pleasure from her than she most likely got, and he didn't care. He felt her move and slip on the clothes that she could, her bra broken so she didn't wear that, she put on her panties and the skirt next. She wrapped her arms around him, softly licking his neck, in an affectionate feeling.

"Babe, I'll take you home... You've got to be up early tomorrow, I'm taking you some places.."

Kagome walked into the house, quietly, trying not to disturb anyone that was asleep. Her parents were there, glaring darkly.

"You little bitch! You know you were supposed to be home early today, watching your brother."

"But Mother! He's old enough to take care of himself..." she said, trying to defend herself in a submissive way still.

She froze, feeling the hand connect with her cheek, and another hand was gripped on her arm and she was dragged up the stairs. This hand was her father's, her mother was still downstairs, hissing softly to herself. Her father threw her into her room, making her crash against the desk that was in there, she hit her head and was knocked out. She was crumpled up on the floor, not moving though she was still breathing.

Inuyasha had gone out to look for Kagome, after convincing Kikyou that he just wanted to get some air. He had seen her slip into the car, and knew what was going to happen. She had given her consent too. He was still growling to himself, even after he had taken Kikyou home and gone to his room. He was more than frustrated, he was furious, he should have told her. He should not have let her slip out of the club.

He needed to talk to her, her cell was not being answered either. He made up his mind and decided that he would talk to her at school. No matter what.

"Hey, babe, wake up..."

Kagome jumped slightly, rubbing her eyes a bit, "Sorry Hojou..." she mumbled, she still wondered what made he accept him.

"Good, now, I got you a few things while you slept. Get in the back and change now, then you'll be coming with me after school, got that?" He said, his tone harsh and she gave a nod, "Good girl..."

Kagome slipped into the back, fitting on the clothes that he had gotten for her, a low cut shirt, hardly any sleeves and a very short skirt. She snickered in her head, thinking about what she looked like, and she hated it. What she saw next in the bag, she was shocked.

"H-Hojou...? Do I have to...?"

"Yes, you want to be a good girl for me, don't you?"

"Yes..." she said, sighing and placing on the collar that was in the bag.

"Good, we're at school now, get out.." he said, parking the car and waiting for her to get out before following.

She got out of the car, feeling utterly stupid, eyes were on her and she knew Inuyasha was watching her. She groaned inwardly, wanting to die right then and she heard Hojou get from the car, lock it and walk over beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and headed to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha was with Kikyou and the rest of the rich brats of the school. She was going to be treated like shit.

"Hojou, what are you doing with the slut?" _'She's not a slut..'_

"She's mine, my bitch, my pet, whatever you'd like to call her..." _'Bastard...'_

"Oh, really. Remember to let me try her out when you're done." _'I won't let you touch her...'_

Inuyasha was the only one in the group not making a comment, Kagome looked unhappy, she was chained by a leash too. What had she done? She was drunk, but why didn't she tell him that?

Hojou grabbed the collar, yanking her close and kissing her hard, "I have to go now. We'll see you all later..."

She was ridiculed at school, home, everywhere. She didn't feel safe at any place, it was all just a sick game to get at her, one way or another. She had tears in her eyes, riding to Hojou's house proved to be just as bad, he was saying how she owed him. She didn't even want to mention what he wanted from her, she knew too, after finding out what he did for fun. Being in his house, with no one home, made her even more scared, to the point of crying.

She was in a room, she didn't know what kind, there were no lights on or anything. All she knew was that she was naked, it was cold, and it wasn't going to be fun. When the first light flickered on, she felt the tears run down her cheeks, almost as if they were going to freeze there.

A week, it was a week since she had talked to Inuyasha, a week since she was allowed to talk to him, and a week since that day in that room in Hojou's house. She never stopped visiting that room either, she didn't talk to anyone either. Why would she? She was the school's "slut" the hated one, Hojou's "pet". The light ringing of her cell made her jump slightly but she picked it up.

"Hello...?"

"_Kagome! You have to talk to me..."_

"Sure... What is it Inuyasha?"

"_Sango and Miroku are coming by to my place, you have to come over, don't bother telling Hojou. Just come, please?"_

"Okay, I'll be there in a few then..."

Kagome sighed softly, ending the call and standing up. No one cared when she left or not now, as long as she was back before they could get mad. She sighed softly, walking out of her room and leaning her ear against her brother's door, to make sure he was "okay" before she left. She froze, hearing small sounds coming from his room, grunts almost. She frowned and opened the door, though regretting what she did.

She almost screamed, the sound catching her throat and refusing to come out. Her brother looked shocked, horrified and he jumped up, pulling his sister in. He glared at her darkly, causing her to close her eyes. Her brother was masturbating, in his room, to a magazine and how he got it, she didn't know.

"Kagome, you're so stupid! If you hear something like grunts you don't walk in! I thought you of all people would know that!" he hissed at her, making her open her eyes.

"W-what...?" she asked softly, the magazine was held up and she paled, backing up against the door, "You're not supposed to be doing that to your sister's picture!" she yelled, wanting to leave but knowing she couldn't, "And you're still young!"

"I'll do what I want bitch, I can't help it if my sister has a good fucking body, now can I?"

"No... Just. Don't touch me..."

"I can touch you if I want, and anyway I want!"

Kagome screamed and opened the door, even though it was a rule for her not to leave unless dismissed and she ran down the stair and out of the house. Distressed, disturbed, and unable to stop herself from screaming in her mind.

She reached Inuyasha's house, out of breath, in tears, and sobbing her heart out. Her brother wanting to fuck her was just the worst thing that could happen, other than the pictures in the magazine. She found herself in arms shortly after knocking, "Inuyasha..."

"Kagome...? What's wrong?" he furrowed his brows in concern, wondering what got her so over worked that she was panting and sobbing at the same time.

"Hojou, he took pictures..." _'Oh, that... Maybe she'll leave him now...'_ "And my brother had the magazine that Hojou put it in and said that he wanted to fuck me..." She sobbed out once more and she felt arms go tighter around her.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he sighed and held her tight. Sango, was the first to show up of the two and she saw Inuyasha holding Kagome and she blinked, wondering what was going on.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" she called out, getting from her car (that she got a ride in) and walking over.

Kagome pulled from Inuyasha, wiping her eyes and running over to Sango and hugging her tightly. Sango returned the hug with a smile, that had more than one meaning.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much!" she said happily, opening her mouth to speak before she heard the sound of a phone.

"Excuse me Sango..." she said softly, pulling from her friend and answering the phone.

Miroku showed up then, walking over to Sango who was watching Kagome. Miroku took note to the look in Sango's eyes, and the one in Inuyasha's as he walked over to them to watch Kagome.

"Yes... Hojou, I don't want to be with you anymore, you were just..."

"Using... me... You. You are admitting it!"

"I don't care..." she hissed, hanging up and letting out small sobs. He was using her to prove she was easy to everyone. She rubbed her eyes, she hated him, herself.

Inuyasha moved over to Kagome, she just hissed at him, "Stay away you ass!"

Sango hurried over, hugging Kagome tight, whispering softly to her that it was okay to be mad, though she had no idea what had upset her friend. She also whispered some other comforting words to her, and Kagome stopped crying, she gave a small nod though.

"I'm going to go, nice seeing you Miroku and Sango..." she said, smiling a bit before walking back to her house.

Miroku caught up with Kagome, five minutes later, he knew what happened after Inuyasha explained (and he had seen the magazine himself). He didn't want to admit that to her, he just wanted to seem like a good friend to her, nothing more. Even if he couldn't be with her (or Sango) like he wanted to, so badly.

"Kagome, I'm here for you... We all are..."

"Go away Miroku..."

"No, Kagome..." he said, grabbing Kagome'ss arm and kissing her softly, "I'm here, remember that..."

Kagome blinked, and gave a small nod, somewhat confused by what happened. People were throwing themselves at her. She frowned a bit and continued walking.

"Hey bitch! You're mine, I won't treat you like Hojou did..." a voice behind her spoke, "And, has anyone told you what a perfect body you have...?"

---

_A/N: _Thanks to those who **have** reviewed and not just viewing:

Kylria

djl


End file.
